


Children

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [24]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: So here is the other fic that was requested. I really didn't want to copy the little boy Xander one, so I came up with this. I think I'm more emotionally invested in knowing who Katerina and Ikona was. I hope you guys like this, I'm off to write that Katerina and Garon that I said I was going to write.





	

Ikona walked around, trying to find one of her children. She couldn't find him anywhere, or not until she heard him giggling. He ran up to her and latched onto her legs. He then looked up at her with a cheerful smile, as she picked him up. 

"There you are," Ikona smiled. 

"Mama! Mama," Ryouma said. 

"Yes, yes. Are you doing okay?" 

"Yes!" 

"Mama has something to tell you." 

"Yes?" 

Ikona then placed Ryouma back onto the ground. It took her a little while to sit on her own knees, to get to his level. 

"Mama is going to have a baby." 

"Bay-bee? Bay-bee!~" 

"Yes," she said, patting her stomach. "You are going to have another sibling." 

Ryoum saw her pat her stomach so he closer to her hand. He placed his ear and hands onto her stomach. "Bay-bee!" 

Ikona lightly laughed. She then felt a strong kick from the baby and she clutched her kimono. Ryouma saw that she was in a bit of pain. He then started to hit her stomach, but not hard enough to hurt her. 

"Out! Out," Ryouma said. 

"I'm fine, just a little kick is all." 

"Out!" 

"You're going to have to wait a little while longer to meet them." 

Sumeragi walked to the two and laughed a little, seeing what his son was doing. "Be patient little one. Only a couple of more months before you see them." 

"Now! Now," he said, before hearing his father. "Papa! Papa," he added, running towards him, latching to his legs. 

Sumeragi ruffled his hair. He walked over to Ikona and helped her up. He then gave her a kiss on her lips. 

"Is Hinoka alright," she asked. 

"Yes, she is doing just fine," he replied, handing her their child. 

Sumeragi got Ryouma to let go of his legs and held him in his arms. 

"Sissy! Sissy!~" 

"Yes, that is your baby sister, Hinoka. Can you say, Hinoka?" 

"Sissy!" 

The two laughed. "Are you hungry," Ikona asked. 

"Yes!" 

Sumeragi took a hold of his wife's hand and they walked to the kitchen to feed their children.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the other fic that was requested. I really didn't want to copy the little boy Xander one, so I came up with this. I think I'm more emotionally invested in knowing who Katerina and Ikona was. I hope you guys like this, I'm off to write that Katerina and Garon that I said I was going to write.


End file.
